Superheroes All-Star!: Endgame (2019) - made by nappa6110
Superheroes All-Star!: Endgame is a final parody movie of the infinity saga to during fun with...Donkey Kong, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny and Chunky to the restored heroes in unite & defeat enter the biggest enemy as...Freeza & save the universe. Synopsis Adrift in space with no food or water, Donkey Kong sends a message to Cranky Kong & Candy Kong as his oxygen supply starts to dwindle. Meanwhile, the remaining Heroes -- Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong and Chunky Kong -- must figure out a way to bring back their vanquished allies for an epic showdown with Freeza -- the evil demigod who decimated the planet and the universe. ヒーロースとアライズ * ドンキーコング * ディディーコング * ランキーコング * タイニーコング * チャンキーコング * フォックス * ファルコ * ペッピー * スリッピー * ドンキーコングJr. * ディクシーコング * ディンキーコング * クリスタル * ビル * キャット * コスモ * 春風どれみ * 巻機山花 * 飛鳥ももこ * 藤原はづき * 妹尾あいこ * 瀬川おんぷ * 朽木ルキア * 井上織姫 * 月島きらり * 日暮かごめ * セーラームーン * セーラーマーキュリー * セーラーヴィーナス * セーラーマーズ * セーラージュピター * 桃山みらい * 萌黄えも * 青葉りんか * 明石薫 * 野上葵 * 三宮紫穂 * インクリング * サンディ * ジャスミン * バジル * シナモン * シルバー王女 * シリンドリア * ロール * シモン * シュルク * リンク * ゼルダ * マルス * フーム * ブン * ピット * 野乃はな * 薬師寺さあや * 輝木ほまれ * 愛崎えみる * 春音あいら * 天宮りずむ * 高峰みおん * 春風ぽっぷ * セーラーちびムーン * 立花ヒロミ * 春名ヒロ子 * 岩田カナ * ナージャ * クランキーコング * キャンディーコング * カンファランス博士 * スフィロス大統領 * ペパー将軍 * 関先生 * 西澤優香 * ゆき先生 * ブラスターコング * リンクリーコング * スワンキーコング * ナミ * ロビン * ルールー・アムール * アーシア * コスモの妹 * コスモの妹2 (褐色) * コスモの妹3 (浅緑) * コスモの妹4 (濃い緑色) * メイル * アイリス * ヒカリ * ハルカ * 小竹哲也 * 伊藤こうじ * 矢田まさる * 長谷部たけし * 玉木麗香 * 長門かよこ * 岡島小太郎 * 萩原たくろう * 平野いちろう * 菊池はじめ * 森川だい * 木根ひろこ * 万田じゅんじ * 万田ようこ * 横川信子 * 丸山みほ * 宮前空 * 中島正義 * 杉山豊和 * 小倉けんじ * 林野まさと * 山内信秋 * 佐藤なつみ * 山本けいこ * 浜田いとこ * 工藤むつみ * 岡田ななこ * 奥山なおみ * 島倉かおり * 木村たかお * 小泉まりな * 伊集院さちこ * 飯塚けんた * 加納のり子 * 小山ゆうこ * 梅野ゆかり * 松下あや * 佐藤じゅん * 太田ゆたか * 佐川ゆうじ * 高木まなぶ * 和田みんと * 吉田かずや * 天野こうた * 花田志乃 * 林りょうた * 樋口まき * 飯田かなえ * 宮本まさはる * 中田ごうじ * 中山しおり * 谷山将太 * 渡部みちあき * 柳田すすむ エネミース * フリーザ * チライ * ダーククッパ * トッパー * ハリエット * スプワート * ランゴ * メタレックストルーパース * プリムス * メタルプリム * ジェイダス * フロウス * マイトス * バイタンス * カスプラットス * バットラー * バトックス * ガレオム * デュオン * ヴァヴァ * カボイングス * ボスパックン * レックウザ * ポーキー * リドリー * メタリドリー ラストボス * タブー リカーリング・ヴィランズ * マスターハンド * エインシャント卿 スーパーフォーム * ゴールデンフリーザ 美空の消える * タブー (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズX) * 学生の小学校6-1 & 6-2 (おジャ魔女どれみ) 5年後 * フォックス (スターフォックス64) * ドンキー, ディディー, ランキー, タイニー と チャンキー (ドンキーコング64) * どれみ, はづき, いこ と おんぷ (おジャ魔女どれみ♯) * ももこ (も〜っと! おジャ魔女どれみ) * フリーザ (ドラゴンボールZ 復活の「F」) タイムライン * ドンキーコング64 (1999) * おジャ魔女どれみ (1999) * おジャ魔女どれみ♯ (2000) * も〜っと!おジャ魔女どれみ (2001) * 亜空の使者 (2008) ソングス * モンキーラップ (ドンキーコング64) * DANCE! おジャ魔女 (おジャ魔女どれみドッカ～ン！) * スペースランド (マリオパーティ2) * 準備はOK? (マリオパーティ4) * Jump Up, Super Star! (スーパーマリオオデッセイ) * ターゲットをこわせ！ (スマブラDX) * 飛行船BGM (スマブラX) * チャンピオンロード(スマブラX) * ポーキーのテーマ (スマブラX) * VS.リドリー(スマブラX) * VS.メタリドリー (スマブラX) * ボス戦闘曲1 (スマブラX) * ハニークレーター (スーパーマリオオデッセイ) * ステップ：亜空間1 (スマブラX) * ステップ：亜空間2 (スマブラX) * ステップ：亜空間3 (スマブラX) * ボスのテーマ (ドンキーコング64) * クッパへの道 (スーパーマリオ64) * ラスボス戦 (スーパーマリオ64) * クッパとうじょう (マリオパーティ2) * スターとうじょう (マリオパーティ2) * 百人組み手2 (スマブラDX) * Break Free (Lead the Way) (スーパーマリオオデッセイ) * クッパ3号クリア (スーパーマリオ64) * セーブポイント (スマブラX) * ボス戦闘曲2 (スマブラX) * わたしのつばさ (おジャ魔女どれみドッカ～ン！) * エンディング (ドンキーコング64) * DKアイランドメドレー (ドンキーコング64) * オープニング (スマブラX) * スタッフロール (スマブラX) Category:Donkey Kong (Series) Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Star Fox 64 Category:Sonic X Category:Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan Category:Bleach Category:Kirain Revolution Category:Inuyasha (TV Series) Category:Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Category:Kiratto Pre Chan Category:Zettai Karen Children Category:Splatoon Category:The Marshmallow Times Category:Devil's Castle Dracula Category:Xenoblade Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Fire Emblem Category:Kirby of the Stars (TV Series) Category:Light Mythology: Paultena's Mirror Category:Hugtto! PreCure Category:Pretty Rhythm Category:Star Fox Assault Category:Donkey Kong Jr. (Video Game) Category:Super Donkey Kong 2 Category:Super Donkey Kong 3 Category:Pac World (Japanese TV Series) Category:Rockman.EXE Category:Explosive Shoot Beyblade (Season 2) Category:Trotting Hamtaro Category:Tomorrow's Nadja Category:Donkey Kong (Japanese TV Show) Category:One Piece Category:The Crayon Kingdom of Dreams Category:Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! Category:Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl Category:Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation Category:Dragon Ball Super Broly Category:Mario & Luigi RPG 3 Category:Super Mario Odyssey Category:Dairantou Smash Brothers X Category:Rockman X Category:Super Mario Sunshine Category:Pocket Monsters Emerald Category:Mother 3 Category:Metroid Category:Metroid Prime Category:Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Category:Parody Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Good Guys Category:Bad Guys Category:Final Chapter Category:Ultimate Showdown Category:Final Battle Category:Grand Finale Category:Family Category:Friends Category:Endgame (Blogspot) Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:Showdown Category:Final Showdown Category:Timeline Category:Parody Characters Category:Finale Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Ojamajo Doremi (Series) Category:Ojamajo Doremi Category:Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Category:Motto! Ojamajo Doremi Category:Present Category:Past Category:Future